


Stay A Little Longer

by River_boi



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Dead Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: Segmund has a problem accepting hes part of the family
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+discord+server).



A sigh left his lips as he rubbed his eyes for the 100th time today. Or, the fourth time today technically, nearly 3am and he can't sleep. 

The gray haired man sat up from his position on his back. Looking around the large, empty room he'd been given upon his return. 

It was emotionless, memory-less, it was a blank slate. A blank slate Segmund didn't want to touch. His cousins rooms had personalities and vibrancy because they were there over the ten years _he_ wasn't. 

They got memories and family, and he got spat on and left in the dust. And that was his fault, it was always _his_ fault, according to the shitbags of parents he had. 

He shook his head, with another sigh. "I shouldn't complain, it's not like I was locked in a closet like Candy was. Or beaten. Not like I'm part of the family anyway…" 

He hadn't noticed the tears falling down his pale face until they hit his pant legs, turning the maroon color darker as the water soaked into them. It started with one, then two, and three and four until they fell too fast to count, making his vision blurry. 

His chest felt hollow, with his heart being heavy as his quiet cries turned into anguished sobs only muffled by the pillow in the room. 

The ache in his head and the sobs, now just pathetic whimpering, drowned out the sounds of feet outside his room. He didn't even want to look up when he felt a familiar presence around him. 

He only looked up when he felt the bed sink on one side, a sniffle coming from him as he glanced at the black nightgown. He didn't have to look up any more to know who it was. 

"Seggy what's wrong? Why are you up crying at 5am?" His aunt Cordelia gently placed a comforting hand on his back. She always was there for him, more than his parents even. 

"Its, _hic_ nothing, auntie.." An obvious lie, it could have only been more obvious if he was wearing a sign that said "I'm a lair". 

She sighed herself, patting his back as she spoke again. "Seg, you can talk to me you know.. I'm here for you no matter what, you're a part of-" 

"NO I'M NOT! I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR TEN YEARS AND ALL OF YOU SAY I'M A PART OF THIS FAMILY?!" His sudden outburst had surprised the 50 year old, pulling her hand back as her nephew sat up. 

His shouting had woken up several of the others, his younger brother, Sigmund, and their same aged cousin, Kim, had been the first two to see what his shouting was for. 

"Segmund, du are part of zhe family. Di don't have zo pr-" 

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP," His screaming fit continued as he got up, grabbing his still packed bag, "I am not, and never will be part of this fucking family." 

A huff left him as he slung his bag over his shoulder, stomping off down the hall as the rest watched from the hall and the doorways. 

"Seggy?" A small voice called, still tired and just awoken. Segmund froze, waiting for the continuation. "Where are you going? Are you coming back?" 

Segmund sighed, turning to his youngest cousin, Mila. He takes a knee in front of her to be eye level. "I, I'm sorry Mila, but Seggys gotta leave for a bit, ok?" 

The girl nodded in some understanding, giving her cousin a hug. "Be safe ok Seggy? I don't want you to get hurt."

He nods silently as he brushes his mullet off of his neck, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking back down the hall, taking the way to the back door. 

"Hey kid, don't just walk out."

He froze as he was about to grab the handle, he knew that voice. Not just from before the ten years, but from the last few months he's been back. 

"What do you want Paint?" He didn't even turn around, letting his uncle stuck in the paintings stare at his back as he spoke to the 27 year old. 

"I vant du zo turn around and let zhem accept du. Zhey love du dont du know?" The man in the painting would know that wouldn't he? He was basically everywhere at once. He would hear what they'd say. 

"Kind, listen zo me. Du are part of family. Zhey love you." 

Segmund turned to him, a hand waved up to silence him and to change the view of the painting he was in currently. It changed right to a memory, with a view from the painting of grandma on the mantle in the living room. 

Segmund was seen leaving with his aunt as he was taken to the room he had just left. Mila sat neck to Sigmund, Segmunds own 17 year old brother.

"So who's Seggy?" She asked, genuine curiosity filled her voice. Sigmund took a second to register the question before a smile came across his face. "He's mein older brother! A wunderbar one ztoo! Zhe otherz don't remember hem because he's been gone for so long, but he is back now!"

Sigmund looked genuinely happy as he spoke about his older brother, like he never hated him in the first place. 

Kim, the cousin born mere months before Sigmund was, came up behind the couch with a chuckle.

"He's the best cousin to have! He would pick me up und stomp around yelling "HERE COMES THE QUEEN OF ANNOYING"." She laughed fondly, even if she had yelled at him at the time. 

Something about watching them talk was, odd. It felt strange to have even a doubt of people's feelings towards him, it felt weird to doubt that they hated him. 

He sighed, turning to the door, looking out of the window and into the woods behind the house. It would be so easy, so easy to just run and keep running. It would be so easy to take off and never be seen again. 

"Kind, du are vanted here. If du cannot zee zhat, vell du must be more blind zhen papa."

A small smile crossed the previously homeless man's face at the joke of his grandfather's blindness. He sighed softly, looking at the man in the painting. 

"You're right.. I haven't given them much of a chance huh? Thanks uncle," he patted the frame of the painting as he walked pass back to the living room, "I oughta stay.." 

He stepped into the doorway, watching his family do their thing. The three youngers, Candy, Star and Mila, were drawing on the coffee table while waiting for breakfast. Kim sat on the couch with Melania and Lin as they talked about girl things. Sigmund was farest away from the windows, sitting with his vampire boyfriend. Andy sat by Klaus, his brother's boyfriend, also hiding from the sun being a vampire himself. 

They all functioned without him, did their own things. But they were still his family weren't they. He stayed still, unmoving and silent. His aunt called for the kids to come get breakfast, most of them jumped up to run to the dining room, the older ones laughed at them making their way to. 

Their drawings and supplies abandoned in favor of their food, Segmund sighed walking over. Picking up one of the drawings Mila had been drawing he looked it over. Many family members were obvious, grandpa Siggore in the middle with his aunt, Candy, and Mila herself directly next to him. Sigmund and Klaus holding hands near each other as well as Andy and Sam. 

Segmund had been drawn standing next to Kim. He was smiling with the rest of the family. 

"Zo du decided to stay, huh?" He turned to his brother, standing in the doorway in his robe and slippers. 

"Yea, well, I ought to give you guys a change huh?" He awkwardly chuckled as Sigmund made his way across the room towards his brother. 

"You've alvays been part of zhe family. Do not forget it." The albino German hugged his brother, squeezing him tightly like he'd disappear again if he let go.

"Yea, yea. I'm not going anywhere anymore." He hugged back, picking his little brother up in the process before setting him down and releasing him from the hug. "Now come on. Let's go eat, ja?" 

"Glad zo have du back, I missed du Vhile du vere gone. Please don't leave again."

"Don't worry Sigs, I ain't leaving anytime soon." 


End file.
